


Confession

by ElleOfDoom



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleOfDoom/pseuds/ElleOfDoom
Summary: Aoi wants nothing to do with the Host Club however she can't stop her crush on Haruhi. A short Ouran Oneshot





	Confession

Haruhi Fujioka both intrigued and frustrated Aoi to no end. She couldn’t help sneaking glances at the host throughout class, quickly averting her eyes with flushed cheeks whenever she happened to make eye contact. Sure, most of the female population had infatuations with either Haruhi or one of the other host club members, but it never crossed her mind that she would become one of them. Being in the same class, Aoi and Haruhi had spoken to each other and worked on projects together occasionally. 

It took a few weeks of Aoi trying not to think about the implications of liking Haruhi before it all become too much. Aoi made up her mind to talk to Haruhi after class. Only, by the time she’d gathered the courage to speak to him, he’d already left for the host club with the twins.  
She waited until club hours were over before she made her way over to the third music room, knocking before entering.  
“I’m sorry, my princess! But unfortunately our hosting ours are over,” Tamaki apologised, taking Aoi’s hand.  
“I know. I just… I wanted to speak to Haruhi for a moment,” she said shyly, looking up from under her lashes at her classmate.  
“What can I do for you, Aoi?” Haruhi asked, giving the girl a smile as he led her to one of the couches, ignoring the other members of the club, much to the dismay of Tamaki and the twins. She tried to ignore the stares of the other members of the club on her, her nerves already on edge. Aoi was silent for a few moments, trying to figure out how to say what she wanted.  
“I have a crush on you,” she eventually just blurted out senselessly. She almost felt the entire room freeze. “I don’t expect anything to come from it. Hell, I never expected to feel this way towards someone like you, but here we are. Haruhi, I’m infatuated with you.”  
“Thank you, Aoi. But I think you’ll find I’m not suitable for you,” Haruhi smiled melancholically.  
“Who are you to say you’re not suitable for me? I won’t let you degrade yourself,” Aoi responded, her eyes narrowing.  
“No no, I wasn’t trying to degrade myself. I just meant…” he trailed off, inspecting her with a soft gaze that made her insides squirm with butterflies. “I’m a girl,” Haruhi admitted, causing the previous stiff room to become even stiffer. Haruhi carefully watched Aoi’s expression for any change, anything to show that the girl would freak out. Aoi’s face went blank at the revelation.  
“You’re… a girl?” Aoi repeated, her voice concealing any emotion she was feeling.  
“Biologically speaking, yes,” Haruhi confirmed. And then Aoi did something that the hosts never expected. She cracked up laughing. Not just giggling, but full blown laughing, clutching her stomach with one hand, the other hovering near her mouth at a bad attempt to muffle the sound.  
“Um… Aoi? Do you not believe me?” Haruhi stuttered, unsure about the reaction received, unsure if she was laughing because it wasn’t believable.   
“Oh, sorry Haruhi,” she said, her laughter trailing down to giggles. All signs of nervousness she’d had before had long since disappeared. “It just makes so much sense!”  
“It makes sense?” Haruhi parroted.  
“You know, up until a couple of weeks ago, I was 100% sure I was a lesbian. And you, Haruhi, made me doubt that. I was so confused for weeks because I was attracted you but now it all makes sense.”  
“I… didn’t know that.”  
“No, my parents told me to try keep it on low here. It was actually why they transferred me out of Lobelia. They didn’t want me at an all girls school when I was interested in girls. So they transferred me here as if I’d meet a hot guy and my preferences would change.”   
“I don’t think it quite works like that.”  
“Not quite, but because of that, I met you, so I can’t complain,” Aoi smiled, standing. “I think I’ve taken up enough of your time, so I’ll call it a day. I’ll see you in class tomorrow, Haruhi.” She went to leave, only to be stopped by a hand on her wrist.  
“Wait! I never gave you my answer,” Haruhi called.  
“I wasn’t expecting one. I completely understand if it makes you uncomfortable and would rather avoid mentioning it again. I didn’t tell you to make things awkward.”  
“You’re not even considering the possibility I like you back?”  
“I’d be lying if I said it hadn’t crossed my mind, but it was a lot more likely when I thought you were a man,” Aoi shrugged. Haruhi didn’t answer, instead pressing her lips to the other girl’s as Haruhi’s arms wrapped around Aoi’s waist.  
“I wasn’t expecting that,” Aoi whispered when they broke apart, before she put her hands on Haruhi’s face and kissed her back.

The other hosts watched the pair of girls making out with varying degrees of shock, confusion and disbelief.


End file.
